


When You Whimper My Name

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oneshot, Prostitution, SMUTTY SMUT, Slut Tyler, Tyler chokes bc Josh is so big, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: "You like what you see?" 
"Absolutely. How much d'you cost, kitten?" 
"Usually I'm twenty per hour...but for you, I'm willing to cut some corners."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk  
> I'm sorry
> 
> just a oneshot lmao

"Looking for a good time?" 

Tyler dressed his best tonight; it was Friday, after all.

Tall heels, his favorite skin-tight black dress, fishnet tights, and to top it all off, a pair of lacy panties that drove his best customers wild. 

"I might be. You look pretty good." 

This guy made Tyler's knees weak. 

Fire red hair, rippling muscles, and the loose tank he was wearing didn't help. 

Tyler bet his dick was HUGE.

He was strong, but not in a fuckboy kind of way. 

He was determined to get fucked by this guy, whether he got paid or not. 

Brendon didn't have to know, the greedy bastard. 

"Oh, yeah? You like what you see?" Tyler leaned against the window of his car, biting his lip. 

"Absolutely. How much d'you cost, kitten?" 

Tyler grinned and licked his lips. 

"Usually I'm twenty per hour...but for you, I'm willing to cut some corners." 

"Mmm, how sweet of you." 

"What's your name, daddy?" 

"Josh. And yours, baby boy?" 

"Tyler." 

"Cute. You used to being a bottom?" 

"It's my specialty. I'm clean, I promise." 

"I bet you are." 

"Can I get a ride from you, big daddy?" Tyler tilted his head, letting a strap from his dress slide off casually. 

"To where in particular, sweetie?" 

"Your place, of course." 

"Get in." 

Tyler smiled, turning around. He bent down and took the small tracking device Brendon always snuck in their clothing out and threw it behind his shoulder. 

"Thicc little boy, aren't you?" 

Tyler sat in the front seat, crossing his legs. 

"Just for you."

"And do you do this with a lot of customers?" 

"No. You're just special." 

"Lucky me then." 

Just his VOICE was enough to make Tyler orgasm. 

He would quit prostitution in a second if it meant Josh would be his. 

"So, you're new. I don't see very many red-haired guys with big muscles walking around here." 

"Is that a flirt?" 

"Well, it IS my job." Tyler let a hand creep onto Josh's thigh. 

"To flirt with your customers or to have sex with them?" 

"Whichever." 

"I don't see very many guys who can pull off a dress like that as good as you, to be honest."

"Aren't you sweet," Tyler smirked, slipping his heels off.

"Are we almost there?" 

"Mmhm." 

"So...Anyways, how big?" 

"You'll see." 

They ALWAYS made Tyler wait.

"Here we are." 

Holy shit. 

His house was HUGE. 

Tyler definitely knew now that Josh would treat him very nicely if they were together. 

"Are you going to get out or are we doing this in the car?" 

Tyler snapped out of his daydream and got out, applying a second layer of red lipstick before turning to Josh. 

"So, Josh.." He walked over to him, swinging his hips. 

"Yes?" 

"I was thinking that you could do me a little favor.." 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." 

"See, I'm a prostitute, and I'm a little hard on money.." 

"With an ass like that? Hard to believe." Josh scoffed. 

"Anyways," Tyler let his hands roam on Josh's chest, painted fingernails tracing rich muscles. 

"I was hoping you'd be able to...house me. Keep me here, take care of me. And in turn, I can give you anything you want." 

"Anything?" 

"I know all the kinks, daddy." Tyler whispered, his lips leaving faint traces on Josh's cheek. 

"I just met you, darling." Josh whispered back, smirking. 

"Does it matter?" 

"It might. It might not. I don't know if I want to date a prostitute I just picked up off of the street."

"I could give you so much, Joshie-"

"Joshie, hm?"

"Look, what I want is for you to be my daddy, and in return I'll be your little kitten to do as you please with."

"Mm, sounds provocative."

"It's what gets the people going, sweetheart."

"Twenty per hour, you said?"

"That's right. But, you know, you don't have to pay for any of this if you just-" Tyler yelped.

He hadn't even noticed that Josh had pulled his tights and panties down, sticking three fingers in at once.

"F-Fuck, right to the point, aren't we?" Tyler breathed, his fist full of Josh's shirt.

"For a bottom, you sure are tight, precious."

"Business-been slow," Tyler winced, Josh's now four fingers starting to curl inside of him.

"You wanna be my kitten?" Josh hissed, grabbing Tyler's hair and exposing his neck.

"Y-Yes, so bad daddy let me be your good little kitten please-"

Josh scoffed, pulling a collar and leash out of his back pocket.  
"Good thing I came prepared then, isn't it?"

Tyler whimpered and his knees nearly buckled when Josh tightened the collar around his neck and yanked it, forcing Tyler to stumble forward.

"Such an obedient little kitty, aren't we?"

"Yes s-so good so obedient for my d-"

"Hush. You only speak when I tell you to, slut."

Tyler was pulled upstairs and pressed against the wall of what he assumed was Josh's bedroom, his neck immediately being attacked by teeth.

"Ungh, J-Josh-"

Josh pulled away, eyebrows raised.

"F-Fuck I'm sorry, sorrysorry no please I-"

"Undress. On the bed. Now."

Tyler nearly came right there.

Never had he ever felt so much pleasure from a client before.

He shed his clothing fast, Josh stopping him once he got down to just his panties.

"Such a little slut, aren't you?"

Tyler nodded, licking his lips.

Josh's hands roamed Tyler's body, ghosting over his prominent tattoos.

"Delicate." He muttered.

Tyler whimpered, bucking his hips.

"You want daddy to touch you, sweetie?"

He replied with a whine, biting his lip.

Josh snuck his hand down the front of Tyler's panties, wrapping his hand around the small brunette's length.

Tyler clamped a hand to his mouth, suppressing a moan.

"So hard, baby, you ready for daddy to fuck you?"

Tears pricked Tyler's eyes and he nodded gently.

"Get on your knees, kitten."

Tyler obeyed, positioning himself on the floor in front of Josh.

"Aren't you going to help your daddy?"

Tyler jumped and nodded, unbuckling Josh's jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers.

His breath hitched at the sight of Josh's cock. 

"You think you can take it all, slut?"

Tyler swallowed hard and nodded uncertaintly.

"Open." Josh commanded.

Tyler looked Josh in the eyes, opening his mouth and sucking on the head of his cock.

Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair, forcing his cock farther down his kitten's throat.

Tyler gagged, tears now streaming down his face, and Josh wasn't even all the way in his mouth yet.

"You're going to take it all, whore."

Tyler tried to nod but Josh had already pushed his mouth closer, more of his cock starting to go down Tyler's throat.

He gagged uncontrollably, his nose starting to run, face red and lips swollen.

Josh finally made it all the way down Tyler's throat and the tiny kitten just couldn't take it anymore.

He swallowed around Josh's cock, trying to keep his gag reflex under control, throat tightening around it, earning a moan.

"Off. Don't want you ruining it this early." Josh pulled Tyler off and he crouched on the floor, saliva and mucus dripping from his chin.

"Too much for you, baby?"

Tyler nodded, wiping a tear and sniffling.

"Poor thing. Get on the bed, whore." Josh smirked, tossing his shirt off.

Tyler climbed onto the bed, shaking.

"Undress all the way, baby boy."

He slid his panties off, groaning softly when his hard cock slapped against his stomach.

"Beautiful." Josh flipped Tyler over gently, his tongue diving into him experimentally.

Tyler yelped, squirming under Josh's touch.

"You ready, sweetheart?" He lined himself up with Tyler, smirking.

"N-No lube-?" Tyler swallowed hard.

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head quietly.

Josh gripped Tyler's hips and plunged into him hard, earning a moan loud enough to be heard three blocks down.

"So tight, baby, so tight." He breathed, his thrusts making sure to hit Tyler's prostate each time.

Tyler threw his head back, letting out sobs of pure ecstasy, his face flushed.

"F-Fuck Josh FUCK-" He cried out, grabbing Josh's thighs, his nails digging into the skin.

Josh gave two last thrusts and came into Tyler, panting.

Tyler moaned and came all over himself, white dripping onto the sheets.

"What a mess you are, Tyler."

He was panting, chest flushed, pre-cum, saliva, and mucus stained on his face, make-up smeared everywhere.

"F-Fuck," Was all he could say.

"So, how much was that?"

"Free, fucking f-free." Tyler stood back up shakily, cum leaking out of his ass.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah." Tyler breathed, grabbing his clothes and wincing as he bent over.

"Where're you going, baby?"

"My night isn't over y-yet. I get done at four."

"Who said you're still a prostitute?"

Tyler looked up, eyes wide.

"Y-You really mean it..?"

"Of course, princess."

"Am I..Am I good for you daddy?"

"You're perfect. Daddy's gonna take good care of you, sweetheart."


End file.
